1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting module and a method for manufacturing such a semiconductor light emitting module.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 8 and 9 show an example of conventional semiconductor light emitting module (see JP-A-2006-253551, for example). The semiconductor light emitting module shown in the figure includes leads 91A and 91B, an LED chip 92, a case 93 and sealing resin 94 and is designed as a side-view-type semiconductor light emitting module. The leads 91A and 91B are in the form of a plate made of an alloy such as Cu-alloy or Ni-alloy plated with Ag. The LED chip 92 is mounted on the lead 91A. For instance, the LED chip 92 emits blue light. The LED chip 92 is connected to the lead 91B via a wire 95. The case 93 is made of e. g. a white resin and covers the LED chip 92. The leads 91A and 91B partially project out of the case 93. The projecting portions provide mounting terminals 91Aa and 91Ba. The space in the case 93 is filled with the sealing resin 94. The sealing resin 94 may comprise a transparent resin in which a fluorescent material is mixed. The fluorescent material is excited by the light emitted from the LED chip 92 to emit e.g. yellow light. The yellow light from the sealing resin 94 is mixed with the blue light emitted from the LED chip 92, whereby white light is emitted from the semiconductor light emitting module X.
With this arrangement, the amount of heat generated at the LED chip 92 increases as the brightness of the semiconductor light emitting module X is increased. Thus, when the heat is not sufficiently dissipated, the LED chip 92 is excessively heated or the quality of the sealing resin 94 changes.